


Timestamp: Not a Breakup

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Series: Not a Breakup [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Steve POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: Steve and Tony on their holiday getaway, a coda forNot a Breakup.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Not a Breakup [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085165
Comments: 19
Kudos: 157





	Timestamp: Not a Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request on tumblr, [posted here](https://no-gorms.tumblr.com/post/634907491218718720/hello-i-love-the-codas-youve-written-for-your).

Tony’s already distracted by the view, but Steve doesn’t mind – that’s what the view is _for_. While Tony’s occupied, Steve hauls both their suitcases into the bedroom, arranges them neatly and pops them open for convenience. He also notes the king-sized bed, but that’s for… later. For now, Steve hangs his jacket in the closet and goes back outside to join Tony on the chalet’s veranda.

“Any complaints?” Steve says.

Tony slants Steve a look, which is made all the more picturesque by the fact that Tony’s taken off his shoes and opened the top two buttons of his shirt. He’s not disheveled yet, but he’ll get there.

“Again,” Tony says, “you need to work on your salespitch.”

“Do I? It’s worked so far. You’re here, aren’t you?” Steve puts his far hand on the railing, and lifts an arm to allow Tony to tuck himself against him. Which Tony does, slotting against Steve’s side with an ease that still takes Steve’s breath away. “Can I call you my partner?”

Even from this angle, Steve can see how Tony’s face twitches. “I – that’s not… not yet.”

“Okay. Then can I tell people that I’m seeing you? Not the public, I mean, but people we know.”

“Yes.” Tony’s reply is quick and relieved. “Though who the hell is there left to tell?”

“Plenty. Fury, for starters.”

Tony barks a laugh. “You think he doesn’t already know?”

“He would only know that we’ve been sleeping together.”

Tony is quiet for a beat. Then he nods in agreement, and shuffles closer to rest the side of his head against Steve’s collarbone. Right on cue, Steve’s heart does a whoopsy-daisy. “Yeah,” Tony says. “Yeah, okay.”

Steve strokes a thumb in small circles against Tony’s arm. This is still fragile and new, but gaining strength in every moment. Steve finds himself thinking about those first few wobbly weeks when he’d had to get used to the serum – gaining confidence slowly but surely as he navigated civilian living with a body not quite made for it. This feels similar, in a way.

“Can we be exclusive?” Tony says.

“Does… that mean ‘special’?”

Tony’s chest rumbles with a laugh, though before Steve can feel self-conscious about it, Tony immediately turns in the circle of Steve’s arms to wind both of his own arms around Steve’s torso. Tony squeezes, and Steve relaxes.

“It means that we’re seeing only each other,” Tony says. “No one else.”

Steve blinks. “Yes. I mean, you _know_ I haven’t been…” He trails off as he realizes that Tony’s saying it because he needed it to be said out loud. “Yes.”

Tony nods, satisfied. “Do you want to move more of your stuff to my room?”

“Uh, I still want to keep my own room—”

“For when we fight.”

“—for when we need _space_ ,” Steve says with emphasis, but he can feel Tony grin against his neck. “But yes, I’d like to move more of things up to your room.” He adds, with as thoughtful a tone as he can manage: “Though you’d probably need to upgrade the bed.”

“Hah!”


End file.
